BEFORE THE MADNESS
by Jonny2b
Summary: I am forever stuck in Neverland. Why am I stuck in Neverland. The Capn is so stubborn. Follow Mr. Smee as he tells the story before Neverland. How did it all start and what hapend before the Madness
1. Chapter 1

**This my second to the last story as I promised that the Lion King Twilight Zone would be the last. This is the first time I use the first person in point of view of the character. This will be short. Or not. Not sure. XD**

**BEFORE THE MADNESS**

**Chapter 1. Mr. ****Smee's**** point of view. **

I don't know what year it is anymore. Nor do I know if I'll find familiar seas or a true way home. No. I'm stuck in the cursed seas of this Never Land area, stuck in a blasted loop day after day, not getting older or dying. In fact, every time we have a chance to go home and live a normal life the capt'n is stuck in his looping curse, in killing the boy Peter Pan. We will never kill him but the capt'n can't give up because of the curse. You see there is a curse for stealing the boy's treasure.

How did we or I get in this mess? I'll tell you. I'll tell you of a time before the madness. Let me back up to the beginning. First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Joseph Emil Smee. I was born in a small shipping town called Belfast, Ireland in the year 1746. I dropped out of school at the age of 10 to see the world. I worked as a Gun Smith's apprentice when I was caught stealing from his home. Though I was a good apprentice I was never very good in paying attention when learning how to fire a gun properly.

One day in 1764 I was cleaning the floor when the blasts of cannons were heard. It was a raid of French buccaneers. I knew I wanted to see the world and felt this was my chance to do so and possibly become rich. So I decided to steal the master's newest blunderbusses pistol, and make my move. I ran towards the ship and snuck away that night till I was discovered the next morning below deck.

"Who are you!" demanded the French Pirate in his thick accent.

"Smee sir," I squeakily stuttered.

"Mr. Smee, you will work for us or die," the pirate said as he pointed his sword at me.

"Yes sir, I will work for your crew."

"Good. The captain would like to see you for assignment."

So there I was a pirate, as a lonely seaman that worked hard to be part of the crew. For another 10 years I would be swabbing the decks, manning the wheel at times, hoisting anchor, or whatever orders I received from higher crew members and the captain. I minded my business since I didn't speak French and nor they English. I got my shares of the loot plundered here and there but never got the chance to raid myself. I was always left on the ship working and I was getting angry. As it was I was already getting bald at a young age.

It was now 1774 and I was hearing rumors of the American Colonies rebelling against England, which made pirating easier. I felt it was time to either get more respect from the crew or leave and join a different one, perhaps British

I walked to the captain. "Capt'n I've been on the ship for some time now and I was wondering if I could get a better position than just seamen, something with greater responsibility," I said.

"Ha, ha, ha… you part of the crew?"

"Yes capt'n."

"You're not even French. There's no way you will get more responsibilities. No chance… no how."

"But sir I've been loyal to you for ten years."

"Mr. Smee, I'm sorry but the answer is still no."

With that the Captain left me as I was now – angry.

One night, we headed for the island of Tortuga a former Spanish island that became French and now the pirate capitol of the world with everything one can think of: Gluttony, thievery, adultery, crime, gambling, etc. You had to be alert, rough and tough on Tortuga. That's when I made my move. I left.

I spent two days enjoying myself, drinking and sleeping with women with the little money I had. Then I knew it was time to find a new brigand crew to join. There were so many to choose from. You had Edward Teaches crew, otherwise known as Black Beard, the most feared pirate of the Seven Seas. His crew was interesting, though I had a feeling I would end up low on the totem pole again.

Then there was Captain Ishmael's crew, but I didn't want to spend my life hunting a white whale. No sir. I wanted to be rich and happy.

Another option was Long John Silver. He looked okay, but was very similar to Black Beard.

Then came the day I saw a weird pirate. He walked like he was drunk or something and had a gold piece of treasure hanging from his bandanna. But the gold didn't change his weirdness, especially with his rum in one hand and not looking 100% good on the other. He looked liked he already had a first mate who was taller and seemed to babbling on about something.

"Come join the Black Pearl and help us find the cursed treasure of Cortez. You will be treated fairly and get your shares, each equal. All a fair day as a pirate scallywag ye-be," the first mate said then carried with his babbling.

"Hector, any reason the rum is gone again?" the weird pirate asked.

"Err… I'll get some, Jack."

"Well, scurry on and get some more rum." He waved his hands like a drunk. "Savvy!"

The tall one grimaced and left. Then the weird one noticed me.

"You there, young lad, how would you like to be part of my crew and find the cursed gold of Cortez?" he said while not entirely focusing on me.

"Me, sir? I… I don't know. How will we find it?"

"Easy! You see I have this compass that doesn't really point North, but to what you want." He showed the object to me.

"Oh wow, but I don't think I want to go looking for cursed treasure Mr. uh…"

"Sparrow, and that's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, sir."

"Well I don't think so. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're a eunuch," he whispered.

"That's Captain Sparrow and on your way then." He waved me off.

"Fine, good day to you sir."

"Fine Good day sir."

I was fuming as I marched off. Then I saw a captain dressed in pink and red with a mustache on the upper part of his mouth. He wore red hat on his head with red feather in it. He even had clocks all around him so he was definitely a clock lover. He smoked a duel cigar he'd somehow contrasted by himself. Something deep inside told me that this was the crew I wanted to join. It told me this was the right place to be and I would soon find that would be the biggest change in my life.

"Hello," said the strangely dressed captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for lateness of this. If anyones reading out there. OK heres Chap 2 Again I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Mr. Smee's Point of View_

'Hello sir,' I said.

'How do you do?' he asked.

'I do well sir.'

''So what brings you to my table?''

''Well, sir, I'm seeking to join a new pirate crew in hopes I could be a full member of the crew and an equal, or better like everyone else.''

He smiled. "You're in luck sir. I am in need of a new boson servant. Someone that is willing to attend to my needs."

I looked at him with concern. "Well, sir, I'd like that but what's the catch? I would like to be treated as a human being, as part of the crew, and take part in plundering also."

"You have my word. You will be treated fairly and be the number one officer of the Jolly Roger.

"You will get a large sum of whatever we plunder." His grin was huge.

"Sir we have a deal."

"James Hook," the captain said as he extended his hand to me.

"Joseph Smee." I shook his hand.

"Well, Mr. Smee, the first order of business is to have me show you your daily chores for me and then we must hire a crew."

"Yes Cap'n."

So there I was first officer and Boson of Captain James Hook. As it was, he showed me the ropes. I was to wind his clocks every morning, prepare his breakfast, give him a shave and help him dress. We hired a crew and got along very handsomely at first. Then we were off for adventure.

The first couple of days at sea were boring. I did the usual chores for the Captain and made sure the crew did their jobs. Then we finally heard news that the Black Pearl was cursed and running wild, sinking anyone and anything that happened to have the cursed treasure of Cortez.

We decided to steer clear of the Caribbean and go northward to the North Atlantic where pirating seemed easy because the British and the newly formed United States were battling it out. We decided to raid supply ships of the King's Navy. One raid was very interesting.

"Mr. Smee, Royal British cargo carrier ahead. Order to half speed and from a stern and keep the flag down till were close," Captain Hook said while he looked through his spy glass.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," I acknowledged.

"Helm, turn us a stern at half and lower the flags," I ordered Helmsman that steered the ship.

"Aye Mr. Smee," he replied and did as told.

As the ship turned and we got close enough we snuck up from behind. As soon as that happened their flag men spotted and signaled us. We were silent.

"Halt! This is the _RMS Queenborough,_ who are you?"

We didn't say a word, only continued to come closer to them.

"Mr. Smee, fire the main guns at my command," Captain Hook ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," I replied with a fast salute and signaled the men near the canons.

"Mr. Smee, range 32!"

"Canons, ready at range 32!" I repeated.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" I echoed.

"AIM!"

I replied the call.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

And I yelled to the gunner.

We blasted the side of the other ship. Then we heard screaming and some men yelling out at us, "Who are you?"

"Raise the flag and fire again," the captain ordered.

I nodded and repeated the order. We raised our flag and fired again at the ship. Now it was damaged and ready for plundering.

"Alright, everyone, you know what to do. Take the ship!" the captain called. "Hurrah!" the crew exclaimed with me among them as we boarded the ship and began to plunder. I swung over to the ship and helped fight the sailors on it. It was fierce. I made my first kill that day and it was very successful. We got plenty of food and gold from this supply vessel.

From that day forward we were on a roll, plundering ships of the Royal Navy. Then on one plundering mission it was foggy and we were near the Coast of… Maryland, was it? I don't remember exactly. I think the British reclaimed a town there called Baltimore. Anyway there was a ship that we were raiding and this mysterious Chinese man asked for an audience with Captain Hook, saying he had a parley request.

"What makes you worthy of seeing the captain?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have something of interest for you and your captain."

"Alright, I'll spare you. Follow me." Then we walked to the captain's closed cabin where I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Cap'n," I said, nodding my head. As we entered he was winding a Grandfather clock.

He turned. "Mr. Smee, who is this man, and did the crew finish the raid?"

"Sir, they're finishing up now, and this man here says he has something you would want."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, sir, I have a map to many treasures beyond your wildest dreams," the Chinese man said.

Hook put his hands behind his back. "Well then, you have my attention. By the way, what is your parley request?"

"Only that you spare me sir," the man said with a grin.

"I don't usually make deals with people I plunder but you have my attention. Tell me, where can I have this map and what's on it?"

"First we must travel to Singapore and steal it from a man named Sao-Feng. I warn you, it's heavily guarded."

At the sound of that, I felt the need to speak. "Sounds risky, captain. I..."

"Mr. Smee, keep quiet," the captain said almost sharply.

"Aye, sir," I said and the captain sent me a hard glare.

"You must excuse my servant," he said and faced the Chinese man once more.

"Apology accepted," the other replied.

"Mr. Smee, a cup of tea for our guest?"

"Aye, captain," I said as I moved to prepare tea and crumpets for both of them.

"Do go on," the captain continued as he moved to sit at his chair behind his desk, motioning with a hand for Chinese man to sit in the chair opposite.

"I will have to guide you."

The conversation went well into the night as the two men talked about how to get to the Southern China Sea. The next morning we set sail for Singapore, though I wasn't too thrilled about it. We plundered along the way and finally made it to the Pacific Ocean where we plundered ships on the Spanish California Coastline. Then the long trek across the Pacific came. We decided to steal plenty from the Spanish if we were going to go that far west.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for lateness of this. I finished up My lion King and hopes to finish this up. If anyones reading out there. Plus I was sick OK heres Chap 3, Again I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Captain James Hooks Point of View_

I awoke to canon fire from our ships Main guns. It was the Spanish Fleet that had finally caught up to us as we have raided the Spanish California coastline of every Spanish settlement from Mission Basilica San Diego de Alcalá to Mission San Francisco de Asís. This last Spanish port had a large fortified Presidio and was very hard to sail around as the huge cliffs that was the gateway to the bay was narrow and rocky were to the north of the settlement. The Crew wasn't too happy when we set landfall to raid the Mission area, as the terrain was very hilly un-walkable. But we pulled it off and now we were under attack for our lives in an attempt to escape to open waters.

"Statues report Mr. Smee!" I barked, jumping out of my bed.

"Not good Captain as our booty has weighted us down. All Guns firing back sir." Mr. Smee said in rush while he was running to get me dressed so I could get up on deck and give orders.

"Blast those Spanish and their presidio base at the gate pass!" I said with rage as I was adjusting my hat and taking one of my watches to snap on my person.

"Well Captain if we steer hard a starboard behind one of the Islands in this bay maybe we can sneak around them and find a way out." Mr. Smee said to me as he handed my sword.

"No, no they will sure to follow and scorned us from behind." I exited to where the action was and my men firing back at the Spanish.

"Orders, sir?" a sailor asked.

"Fire all cannons and hard to port 20 degrees!" I yelled

"Aye sir"

Then the Chinese man approached me.

"Sir I do agree with your Bosin if you go around that large Rocky Island and hide there till the fog approaches the pass you will have a chance of escape."

"Brilliant idea man. Mr. Smee why didn't you think of that?"

"But Sir I did." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and ordered the helmsman to hard starboard away form the cannon fire from the Rocky Island where the Spanish had stopped on their pursuit on us. The island had whirlpools and dangerous rocks that made it easy to sink a ship. So I was going on a foolish whim that this would work.

"Sir the canons have stopped." Another sailor said.

"Aye they have. Sail closer to the Island," I ordered.

As we did we went around and waited for the fog to arrive at the mountain pass gate that was the exit to the open sea.

...

* * *

Mr. Smee's point of view

As we waited the crew was tired and restless. The Captain was pacing as well waiting for the fog to come in. Finlay at 6Pm the fog was beginning to settle in.

"Mr. Smee, it's here. Time to move," he frantically whispered.

"Aye captain."

I alerted the crew to get to their stations. As we said around the Island we saw the fog and the Spanish looking for us in the distance. We were silent as we took the Jolly Rodger towards the Cliff pass to escape the Bay. We came fully close to the Rocks as the captain was biting his nails frantically that we may get hit or be snuck. But alas we cleared the bay and the thick fog. It looked like fate was on our side.

"Ha I knew it! Thanks to my brilliant plan to get us out of the bay. You see, Mr. Smee, how it's done?" The captain said.

"Yes Sir but..."

"But Nothing Mr. Smee now wind my clocks and get my tea," he barked back.

So we were on our way to see Sao-Feng on the other side of the great blue Ocean. A Month went by and we approached Some Islands that were inhabited by natives. It was a beautiful place. There Chief was a man by the name of Kamehameha and called this place Hawaii. The Captain didn't mind as he felt there was no reason to raid primitives. So he accepted there embrace and welcome with Flower necklace.

"Have a Pineapple with your rum sir?" A female native said to me.

"Oh yes, thank you," I smiled back.

"Your cute," She was starting to flirt.

"Well..." Mr. Smee! I heard interrupted my moment. Was the voice none other than the Captain calling me?

"Yes Captain Right away" "Ma'am" I nodded. I then ran towards the Captain right way where he was studying the maps with the chineese man on how to get to Singapore.

"Here is where we have to go to get to there." The Chinese man said.

"What kept you Mr. Smee?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"Sorry sir, I was just..."

"Never mind that I want you round up the men. The vacation is over."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and thank King Kamehameha for his wonderful hospitality and pineapple supply."

"Yes Sir anything else?"

"No, that is all," as he waved me off.

"All right everyone come on vacation over. Come on," I grabbed one of the Captain's alarm clocks and put it on ring to alert the crew.

"What do you mean vacation over Mr. Smee?" An Italian like crewmember said.

"Yeah I was just starting to have fun with the native woman." Another said to be pointing a blunderbuss at me.

"Well, it's the captains orders and you have to listen to them!" I yelled back.

"No we..." Just then an arrow came from one of the men of King Kamehameha shot down between us and saved my cookies.

"Leave Captain Hooks Right hand man alone or you'll have to contended with us!" said the Hawaiian. More of them came that outnumbered us.

"Yes, of course, as the crewman put the gun down.

"Smee come The King wants to see you."

"Oh, yes, he heh, I wanted to see him too," I said with a blushing grin.

As the men took me to the King who was sitting with his arms crossed with his concubine woman around him.

"Ah Smee, you're here. I wanted to ask your Captain if he was enjoying his time?"" He said with a smile.

"Yes he is your Highness and has informed me he is grateful for your hospitality and would thanks you for the pineapples for our long journey ahead."

"Its my pleasure Smee. We Hawaiians are here to serve. Here take these Passion fruits as well as he pointed to a stockpile of them."

"Why, thank you Your Highness." I'll have some of my men pick it up before we cast off."

"Very Good I wish you and your men Good luck and safety on your journey and Aloha on behalf of the entire tribe," He said.

"Thank you and Aloha to you as well," I saluted.

So I left to tell the captain about the Passion fruit and pineapples that we could take for our journey to Southeast Asia. What more action we would find then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this is enhoyed**

* * *

Mr. Smee's point of view Singapore

Chapter 4

Several months have gone by and the crew was getting wrestles. However, we finally made it to Singapore and the Captain new that the pirate lord Sao-Feng was near. The Chinese man led us to the Docks and businesses that Sao-Feng controlled. Then that blasted Chinese man ran away from us as we disembarked the ship and we were alone in a strange city-state on the other side of the world.

"That blasted china man. I should have blasted when I captured him." Yelled the captain

"Sir I did give you my noted protest." I said.

"Fine then come on Mr. Smee have everyone on Deck!''

"Yes Sir" I responded and gathered the crew.

"Attention everyone! The captain barked. We are now without our trusted guide to help us and therefore are on our own. Therefore, you will all stick together as we finish what we came here for in this strange land. We will find this Sao-fang's map plunder some of his treasure and get out" Are we clear?" The Captain Asked in fiery.

"AYE!" The crew said in unison.

"Hurrah men!" Let's GO! The captain Yelled as the men cheered and ran off the Jolly Rodger with enthusiasm in them. MR. Smee you're with me. He continued.

"Aye sir." I said

"You and you are also with us on this special mission." The Captain pointed to two sailors who were just standing there."

"What do we have to do Captain?" One the sailors asked.

"I need you two to be a distraction and defense for us." The Captain said with an evil grin.

The both looked at each other sacredly but then they firmed up and nodded. Aye sir

As the rest of the crew was plundering and killing Sao-Fangs People the four of us headed towards were Soa-Fang was which was guarded by two men. The rest of the guards and pirates that worked for Suo-Fang were fighting our men since there was commotion.

"There's your chance boys cover us." Captain Hook Said.

The two sailors grabbed there swards and attacked the two guards pursued them. The captain and I pursued to enter the ungraded gates of the palace. We eventually made it to the main chamber of Sao-Feng and there he was along with that Chinese man at his side.

"Captain Hook Ive been expecting you" Sao-Fang said in a slither tone.

"Sao-Fang the pleasure is all mine meeting you. The Captain said while taking off his hat and doing a bowing salute before him.

"Well unfortunately you will not be able to enjoy your time here as you see your men are outnumbered by mine!"

"That's where you're wrong Fang!" You see I have a surprise for you! The Captain pulled out his pistol and shot the ceiling as more of our men had apparently snuck in. to fight the Guards in side. I was surprised as well to see what has transpired. I was in shock but quickly composed myself to fight Fangs men. The fight was on.

The Captain had a mighty duel between Sao-Feng and himself while I was defending myself against his men. Then I found myself fighting the traitor Chinese man.

"You Traitor!" I Yelled

"So I am but what of it you'll never get the map or out here alive"

"We'll see about that." As I was matching his moves in the one and one, I was having.

"You think it's that easy?"

"I'll take my Chances"

Just then and explosion came as one of the men had gotten on a fireworks powder by accident when he fired his gun. Thus separating us in the explosion. I was temporally blinded and coughing by the smoke that I had to leave the area to clear my eyes. Then in a glass chamber, I saw the map we were looking for.

It was shrouded in some sort of language brass engraved case. Funny pictures of strange areas and other places were on the map leading to untold treasures of many desires. I was ah of it in beautiful calligraphy art and drawings it had. However, I had to compose myself and grab it. I did so.

"I have it!" I yelled amongst the fighting.

Both Captains looked up and saw me with it.

"Well Sir looks like Fate has taken a turn on you and granted me some." The Captain said

"You won't get away!" As he was thrusting his sward at Captain Hook. The two continued to fight until there was another explosion. This time it was closer to them where Captain Hook was able to escape.

Well Mr. Sao-Feng I m sorry to disjoint but I must flee to fight another day. So till then! Adue!" He then Winked and ran.

NO!" Get Him!" Sao-Feng barked

The Captain took a bow with his pink hat and ran. As he ran, He yelled. "Come on men Victory is ours lets go. Mr. Smee Pull Anchor!"

AYE Captn" I yelled back as I was running back to the ship with the map in my hand.

The Crew had been running back to the ship while being pursued and fired upon from Sao-Fengs men.

Hers..the..map…capen. I said while I was out of breath and clamed aboard the ship. He grabbed it out of my hand with one stock to look at it.

"Excellent Mr. Smee" Come on you scaly wags lets go! HE yelled as the rest of men were just getting on board.

The men hurried to their positions to lift Anchor and make the Jolly Rodger go as fast as it could.

"Hurry men" Captain Hook yelled as men were scrambling to get out opening sea.

We were getting away from the cannon fire of Sao-Fengs men.

Third Persons point of view

"Your letting him get away the Chinese man said worriedly said

"Let them go" Sao-Feng Laughed.

"But they got the map. He said worryingly.

"Sure they do." Sao-Feng laughed and pulled out the real map from under his selves of untold and amazing treasures.

"You had the map the whole time?"

"You think I'm going to make it that easy to get this map?" Sao-Feng said

"Your right? If I may ask what was that they have?"

"A cursed fake map that leads to either hell or nowhere." He he they'll end up in Japan for all I care." Ha Ha he laughed

"Your wise my master."

Here put this away" Oh one more thing for the future we cheek everyone for weapons even if it's a female. Everyone must be striped to almost nothing before entering my place." Sao-Feng smiled.

"Yes my lord" The Chinese man said and turned towards the real secure place where the map was being held in a steam room.

Caption Hooks Point of view.

Ive Done it" I yelled in victory Run for everyone.

"Mr. Smee Repeated the last statement about rum. Such a parrot.

Now for countless riches for me to have. What comes next shall be fun he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope this is enjoyed. Sorry for the latness if anyone is reading.**

* * *

Captain Hooks point of view lost

Chapter 5

Several days have passed since the raid of Seo Feign and we were no in open Ocean. Mr. Smee and I have been trying to make heads and tails of this strange map and how it works. I moved the circles that looked like treasure but had a star on it. Therefore, I had the ship sail northbound. If that was the right cores?

"Mr. Smee have you seen the compass or my sextant?" As I was playing with the map.

"No Sir I have not. Infact, the last I saw of either of those two was in Singapore. And...oh my " Mr. Smee froze up.

"What is it man?' I asked.

"Sir…uh...you're not going to like this." He said worryingly.

"Well Mr. Smee!"

"You left the sextant in the hands of that Chinese man to get to Singapore." He said quickly and gulped.

"WHAT!" I said in anger remember what I did.

"Capen you gave him your sextant and he made off with it."

"And My compass too as I trusted that fool." I hit my desk hard. Damn him.

"Sorry sir." Smee squeaked"

''Now were good and lost!'' I have no idea how to work this thing!''

Sir..Just then a sailor yelled sea monster as Mr. Smee was interrupted. I turned to see what it was. It was a giant squid like monster about to approach us. Hard a stern I yelled as I went up on deck. Mr. Smee the parrot had repeated what I said. My thoughts were in face palms. What's with that guy and being a parrot!

As were trying to get away from the squid it attacked us. The helmsman steered the ship hard a port and overcorrected. Some of the men shot at the beast as it retreated away. But then we rocked so hard the other direction he fell off into the sea but then fell off the earth. On the other hand, I think we did. I blacked out.

_Dead men tell no tails _

Mr. Smee's point of view

We went under to an Abyss of blackness as the Jolly Rodger and the rest of us were sunk into who knows what. I heard the captain yelling frantic and then went blank in thought. Then I heard it Dead Men tell No tails. Forever in the universe that meant. Then I saw collages of colors and shapes never seen before. Then what I think was the North Star coming closer but I was not sure. Then everything went black.

I awoke to a sunny sky and the crew all knocked out. The captain was out cold but woke up.

"Captain are you all right? I asked."

"Why Yes..I think so." The caption got up and cheeked himself.

"I'm OK As well." I got up.

"That map?" Where is it? The captain noticed it was gone.

"I don't know sir.

The captain turned to another crewmember and asked him about the map.'

"He said he didn't know." Then he turned to another crewmember he didn't know either.

"Sir I cant smell the ocean at all?" A crewmember said.

"Neither can I said another."

"Me too I said."

"No birds to be seen said another crew member."

"That's enough!' The Captain Yelled. Now I can tell were good and lost and where ever we…went through."

"Sir what was that?" I asked.

"Mr. Smee I don't know and for sake of Davey Jones stop asking questions!' He barked back

"Aye sir" I cinched.

"Helmsman set course for Japan…uh that way. We shall be bound to make port eventually. The captain ordered in confusion.

"But Sir what if we end up back in Singapore?" The helmsman asked.

"Are we pirates or are we priest caption Hooke asked?

"Orah the pirates said pointing there swards."

"Good Men now off to work!"

The crew started to sing as the crew went back to work. Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates life for me was sung.

"Mr. Smee you're with me!' The Captain barked again.

"Aye sir."

We went back into the capens cabin. He was pacing while he made make his lunch and wind his clocks for him. He kept pacing and trying to think on what just happened.

"Mr. Smee What do you think happened?" As he sat down to eat his dinner.

"I don't know Captain?" I said when I was about to dig into to mine.

"Hmm I don't remember Mr. Smee. If only we had that blasted map to get back." The captain stabbed his meat, as he got angry.

"Well sir we have gotten into lot worse situations I think?" Remember the time…."

"No Mr. Smee something is terribly wrong with these waters. No smell of ocean or sounds of familiar headings." He cut me off.

"Perhaps your right." I began to finish my Rum.

The Night quickly ended as the next day were sailing the Unkone Sea then we saw an island in the distance. Oddly shaped one at that. There was a high rocklike structure with caves and caverns. A lagoon with do I dare say Mermaids. That couldn't be right mermaids weren't real But I heard stories in the past but didn't think it was possible. Then on the other side of the forested island were Indians from the America's. However, it seemed impossible. How? Oddly, they seemed more modern than what we encountered when we did encounter them. They had better clothing like … the white man had deiced to show them better clothing and well I couldn't explain it.

As we got closer to the island, we were cautious. Then we were not alone.

"Do you here that Mr. Smee?" The Captain looked out his spyglass from the bow of the ship.

"Yes I do Capen."

"We then heard giggling.

"Come show yourself whoever you are?" The captain said

Then we heard a rooster noise and more giggling.

"Who are you?" As the captain was yelling at the mysterious sound whos seemed childish.

"Then the laughing grew louder as in a green blur a Green dressed boy in odd clothing flew past us.

"Hello there funny pirates!" He yelled and flew around the ship like a bird.

"You boy come down here and tell me where am I?"

"You'll have to catch me first Mr. Pirate!" The boy said.

"BOY I Don't Have time for games!" Now tell me what I want to know or Ill have you Killed!" The captain said angrily"

"He he your funny" "A funny weirdo. The Boy continued to fly around

"That's Captain Hook to you Boy!"

"Oh where are my manors. He he. The names Pan, Peter pan. Then a fairy and I kid you not a fair came out of nowhere. Oh and this friend Tinker bell. He he. The boy laughed.

"Boy That's ENOGH GAMES!

**Clif hanger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im deeply sorry to those who are reading if anyone is reading. School was in the way and I had a rutune but since things had changed Im wrting this. Reviews are apprecaited. **

* * *

Mr. Smee's point of view

Chapter 6

"What games? All were doing is having a little fun isnt that right Tink?" The boy flew around in a circle and giggled.

"IM NOT AMUSED BOY. NOW IF YOU CONTUNE TO FLY LIKE THAT I WILL CUT YOUR THROGHT!" The captain said.

"Oh Hooky wants to play games he he. ALRIGHT EVAST MATY!" As peter pan pulled out a litle knife to fight the captian.

"THATS HOOK BOY!" The captain drew his sward and thrusted it at Peter pan.

The two swashbuckled fast and quick as I have ever seen before. It was like the area had specail aea that sped his fighting abiltys to fight the boy. However the boy was fster and was fighting him the air left and right. Again as they pushed against each other crossing swards. Then they contiuend into his caban to where his clocks were and contubed to fight.

"ooo tickty tocks" Pan said.

"Those are clocks boy now.. The captain thrused his sward to try to blow pan to the ground and end him but to no aveil found himself equally matched the peter Peter had desided to grabeb one of his alarm clocks.

"Hey how cool Hook!"

"Give that back boy!"

"No Finders Keepers!'

"Oh yeah.' Captaion Hook thrusted again but peter pan flew back outside to where a crockadile happend to be on a near by rock and had his attention cought by peter flying with the clock and Hook pursuing him. Then Peter pan notced the crokadile staring looking hungery.

"You want this dont you" Wonder if youll like it?'' Peter throws the alrarm clock at the crockadail as he had his mouth open.

"NOOO YOU FOOL" That WAS MINE!"

"Oh come on Captain you got plenty more!"

"YOU DIE NOW BOY!" The capen was in rage as he thrusted his sward at peter pan.

The fight got really fierce back and forth with the capens sward and pans knife. But then Pan got the best of him as pan saw another sward flew to it and used it on the captain. He then sliced his right hand off. The hand that he shook mine with when we met his right hand that he had and now it was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO The captain was screaming as he was gushing blood and in pain and I had rushed to him with bandges and a case of hooks to patch him up.

Ill save you Capen" I said as I was running to him in aganey.' Peter pan was now laughing. "Well looks like I win Captain Hook. Say ha ha looks like you really be a captain Hook. Ha ha.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS BOY! The captain was screaming in aganey while I was tryuing to stop the bleeding.

"Guess you wont be needing this anymore ha ha" As peter grabed the severd hand and shook it. though he shook it so hard that it got away from his grip and flew right into the crokcadiles mouth who was sitting there with his mouth open then he swalled the hand too, to be digested."

"OOOPS well Captain hook hehe Got to go bye" as he waved and then flew off with the fairy off to who knows where.

"Nooo NO NO NO, ILL GET YOU PAN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" The captain was in sering pain and srying with me trying to stop the blood.

"Captain Dont worry let me clean this up." I yelled.

"SMEE ITS OVER ITS OVER IM FINSISHED!" As he was hugging me on the deck floor and I was bandging him up while he was still in pain."

"I understand my freind dont worry we will get threw this!" I contuned. Just hold still while I patch you up."

"NO NO it will never be the same again"

"It will be we will rid this boy and steal what ever he gots and go home"

"Yes Mr. Smee Yess Mr. Smee we will go home." As the capt'n started to smile.

Yes now hold still while I put this hook on you.. There it was the metal hook that would forever define him.

Stop the pain Smee" As I was sewing the hook. to his arm."

If you just hold still capt'n!" I said with a stglling voice holding his arm and sweing and attackting the hook that became part of him.

OW.

One more stich sir. I said as I was finsihening up.

"Mirror he barked.

Yes Sir as I grabbed a portable Mirror for him.

NOOOO" He smashed the mirroer with his new hook.

That evening as I prepared his dinner he sat at his cahir and kept starring at his new hook.

"Ill never bee the same. Never, Never, Never!'

"Now capt'n buck up. I made you your favorite. As I uncoverd the dish of stake with mash patato's greens and cherry tart with red souce.

Smee you dont under stand Look at me.'

Oh come on capt'n You dont want to scare the crew and get a mutine do ya?"

"No I dont but what if they do mutinee becuse of this?"

They wont becuse they belive in you sir. Plus they will repsect and feart you even more with a hook." I said as I was chopping his meet for him sicne he had a hook on for the first time.

"If you say so. But WE WILL GET THAT BOY or something of his for payment for, for this." As he rasied his hook in the air as he was with clenched fist when he had it on.

"Yes sir. As I pourd a glass of Wine for him as he deiseved something beter then just the usaly rum.

Later tonght I want to go after him. Assemble some men to go ashore and serch for him.

"Aye sir"

That evening I helped him adjust and at midnight The captain and I took a crew of 4 to find the Peter pan. We serhced the island but alas nothing then we saw a glowing light and some boys fast asleep. It had warning signs and signs of a danger all over. But we ignored it. We crept closer inorder not to wake anyone and went inside. Alasa What we saw was a treassuer cheast.

Littlle did we know that this would be a curese for us. Then again I dont know what else there is.

**Send me reviews and tell me if you want more before the movie or something else. The more opnions the beter as I may end this early.**


	7. Chapter 7

**About to wind this down. Reviews are apprecaited. **

* * *

Mr. Smee's point of view

Chapter 7

We got closer and saw the treasure with Jewels and Gold brighter than ever.

"Mr. Smee keep Quiet…." The captain said.

AYE…SHHHHHH the caption put his new hook up my mouth. We tiptoed towards the treasure.

For a moment it was like the universe had frozen with all of its glamour of what was before our eyes.

As soon as we grabbed the treasure some bells woke one of the kids up.

"PIRETS! Yelled a lost boy.

"RUN! Yelled one of the crew members.

Then a lost boy threw a rock at one of the boarding party.

"Who threw that. As the crew shot at the boy."

Missed me. The boy stuck his tong out.

We ran as fast as we could and as we did we were being belted at with rocks. Then that blasted fairy came back and there was that boy.

"Oh Hook you've come to return my treasure I see."

"NO BOY this is mine for the payment of what you've done to me. The captain shook his hook at the boy.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of taking away my treasure Hook?"

"Oh but I do boy. I do indeed I do.

Ha ha I see your game." Okay Ill count to 10 and find it and you'll do the same. Very clever captain."

"What ever you say you stupid boy."

Peter pan still thinking it was a game counted to 10 as we ran back to the ship with the treasure.

"PAYMENT HAS BEEN RESTORED MATES" The Captain barked.

HORAA! The crew said with a roaring cheer.

"SET SAIL!" MR. SMEEE,

"Aye Captain." I responded. I was about to report back to what I was ordered when from the south that blasted Peter Pan was back. Along with the Tinker bell and those boys. How I hated those boys. They were smelly and dreadfully dressed in animal skins and sleeping clothing. And I though our crew was dirty. Oh no these boys were utmost disgusting.

The captain turned about and saw Peter pan grinning as he usually did.

"I found you captain." Peter said with a grin.

"I decided to bring some of my boys as well. Peter pan continued.

"Boy you don't get it! This now my Treasure!"

"You mean was now if you please Captain?

"Request denied boy. Means NO!"

"That's not fair game" Pan started to get angered.

"That's right I'm a pirate. And No prepare to meet you maker boy!" The Caption took out a blunderbuss pistol and Shot towards the boy. But He flew away from the shot.

"Oh more fun with swards ha ha. Come on boys lets play." Peter said.

NOT THIS TIME BOY" The captain hosted his sward towards the boy as Peter thirsted his little knife.

The lost boys all attacked while the crew and I attacked and fought the lost boys back and forth with our swards. Though the boys had sling shots and other Indiamen objects thrown at us. We kept going back and back fighting them in any way we could. Then we heard a noise and it was the Indians calling.

"Well Hook I got to go. You can Keep my treasure but be warned it must be retuned soon. Got to fly."

"We are not done BOY I will GET YOU!" The captain yelled.

"Good game Captain" But I got to go. Come on boys time for Dinner." HA HA . Peter pan yelled then took his hat off and bowed then flew off. Then the boys left.

"Not this time!" Turn the ship about!" The captain ordered

"Turn about!" I echoed as the helmsman turned back towards the island to catch peter.

"Sir we got the boys treasurer lets just go." I said.

"Nonsense Mr. Smee."

"But sir." We need to get home."

"We will we will after that boys head is firmly on my desk.

Just then were heard a crash. The ship had crashed into the rocks as we were arguing. Apparently the entire crew liked to watch us squabble.

"Were taking on water!" Said a crew member.

"Were sinking. Said another.

"GRAB the chest the captain barked.

Then before I knew it the next thing I remember is everything went black. When sight had returned I had realized that we were on the other side of the island.

"Mr. Smee I thought we were sinking then everything went dark now we are here."

"What's going on Capen?

"I don't know."

Its that boy who is using some sort of magic I bet on us!" The captain said.

"Are you sure about it Captain." A Crew member asked?

"Positive!" The captain responded.

"Sir I have to disagree with you and as your friend I have to advise you this is foolish."

Nonsense Mr. Smee. We will get PETER PAN!" Then we will go home."

"And so it began. The Madness." The repeated loupe of trying to get peter pan but always landing up here on this side known to others now was Pirate cove.

Weeks went buy as we pursed Peter pan. Then I started to lose count. I was starting to forget what day it was. It was the beginning of pure madness. Lost forever in this…..Neverland. The captain in prusit and forgetting where peter hangs around as we keep ending up at this part of the island. Then Peter stated to bring children to tease us with and so called play with us. Time was changing somewhere but not here as I could tell the styles of clothing these new children had and then peter somehow returning them.

Then one day Peter started to bring back a girl named Windy. Peter was found of this girl. Peter may have been slowly maturing, as now he was interested in girls. The captain tried to use This girl as a weakness by kidnapping her but he fail. Instead the captain got his shadow cut out in one of the fights as usual. Though the girl captured the shadow. She brought it home. I feel that this girl will return to us again.

Home I wish I was home again. I wish I could taste real food not this food that keep rearing in the ships galley. One flaw that this Neverland has aspired its probley just a trick to make us feel alive Who am I kidding this is madness. Not sure if I alive or Dead. The crew seem to be stuck in some sort of trance listing to his orders left and right but alas I sense they will buckle. The next time Pan brings that girl again. Though she will be older as Time has a meaning back on earth.

Well here we are again lost in a curse of madness in Neverland. Better fix up the captains shave again on another jolly day. Though even though I hear signing Im sure there frustrated inside. Oh well **another madness I mean Jolly** day in never land and time to give the Captain his shave…..

The End of Saneness.

**Im sorry for ending this fanfic like this but I never got the readers as expected to finish it. I not just ran out of ideas but see no reason to contune with the fic. Therefore I am finished writing fanfics for now. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my fics. And to my friends I made out here. See you out there either in reviews or elsewhere. Yove been a blessing to me all. I am helping Kate Alue with her fic on the adventures of Jonny and Kate. I advise you read her M rated fic and give her the support as you've given me. Well this is Jonny2b Signing Off. God Bless. **


End file.
